Reflections
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPLM. OOC. PostOotP writing. Oneshot. Harry sees past his reflection in Lucius' eyes.


Initially written and posted in my journal on 24 March 2005. I had just recalled that 'Reflections' was a missing scene (or maybe a spin-off) of 'When Love Grows With Time'. _((Winces at the incompleteness of the fic))_ I had initially planned for Harry and Lucius to be separated for a while but it does not work well with the other (happier and fluffier) bunnies. So I guess this was why I wrote 'Reflections'. Or perhaps I was just in need of HP/LM stuff at that time.

**Fic Title:** Reflections  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. The muse is mine.  
**Summary: **Harry sees past his reflection in Lucius' eyes.  
**Genre:** Slash, Romance  
**Warnings:** HP/LM, Slash, OOC. Pointless fluff? Takes place a year or so after the end of war.  
**Rating:** T

**Reflections **

**By Firesword**

Harry leaned against the tree and watched the reflection of the sky in the pond in silence. Soft breeze blew gently about him and his knee-length coat rustled against his legs. His hair, long and thick, flare out behind him. When the breeze faded, his hair settled behind his back and his coat stopped moving.

He kept his gaze on the pond, and images of his past flashing in his mind. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, but it was not of anger. Harry was scowling outwardly, but he was crying inside. Crying for the friends, crying for the people he loved, crying for those who had fallen victim to the atrocities of war.

A frog that had been sitting on a lotus leaf jumped into the water. Harry was forced out of his trance, and he exhaled loudly. He tilted his head back and felt the rough bark of the oak tree making an impression on his head. His sadness dissipated as seconds passed. When his emotions returned to their calm state, he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the weak sunlight that bathed his face.

Then he heard footfalls. Someone leisurely treaded on the carpet of red autumn leaves. Harry cracked his eyes open to see who it was, and found his lips curving in response to the gentle smile.

For some reason, Lucius never failed to smile for him.

Lucius Malfoy did not speak and did not stop walking, until he was upon Harry. Long, elegant fingers reached out to caress Harry's slightly stubbly chin, before drifting upwards, to brush his lips. Harry watched as Lucius licked his own lips before the wizard dipped his head. Harry's eyes fluttered close as Lucius claimed his lips, and parted them to let his tongue intertwine with Lucius'.

There were people who thought it was sick of him, to be Lucius' lover. However, Harry knew that the past would not matter to him anymore. Harry and Lucius were runaways, of a sort. Harry had turned his back on the Ministry right after Voldemort's defeat. Lucius was actually imprisoned, but a week after the Dark Lord's death, the remaining Death Eaters and several Dementors had performed some kind of magic that blew the Ministry and the Fortress out of proportions. It was sheer luck that the silver-haired wizard managed to escape. It was luck as well, that Harry had found him injured and unable to defend himself.

Lucius broke free from the kiss suddenly, and Harry tried to refocus his jumbled thoughts. The heat from their bodies was making it difficult however. When he was finally able to, he was surprised to find Lucius' gray eyes appearing somewhat crystal clear, like a mirror. Harry could see himself, expectant and flushed, and his cheeks started to redden almost immediately. He looked beyond his reflection and found memories, memories that he and Lucius shared. Memories that confirmed that he was in love with Lucius.

Harry smiled again, this time affectionately. "I need to tell you something, Lucius."

"I, myself, have something to say to you," Lucius said very softly.

Harry looked at his lover curiously. Lucius looked as though he had not finished so Harry kept quiet.

"Harry. I love you. And I miss you." Lucius' pale face was red with embarrassment.

The emerald-eyed wizard blinked in astonishment. "I-I love you t-too, L-Lucius," he breathed, somehow not believing that Lucius had said the three words.

"Harry, I-" Lucius faltered. Harry looked encouragingly at him. After a minute, Lucius continued. "Harry, can I be with you?" The strained look on Lucius' face alarmed him.

"Lucius? What's wrong? The Ministry. Are they after you?"

His lover shook his head briefly. "No. It's - I don't feel right when I'm not with you."

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. Lucius had said the very thing Harry had wanted to say. He was glad. Gazing deeply into Lucius' silver eyes, Harry whispered, "I need to be with you too."

Again, Harry focused past his reflection in his lover's eyes, and found joy dancing in its depths. "Take me with you, wherever you go." His words caused Lucius to give him a tight embrace, and Harry chuckled lightly at his lover's reactions. He hugged Lucius just as tightly. Harry knew that it was time for him to let his sad memories rest. Perhaps, his future would bring him the smiles and laughter he did not have as a child.

**The End**


End file.
